degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions Season 1 Episode 2: Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)
Main Plot: Maya and Cam (The bell rings and Cam reading a book walks into class and Maya sees him and stares at him as he walks to his seat and Tristan and Tori sit next to her) Tristan: Hey Maya! Tori: Who’s Jersey Boy? (Maya closes her notebook fast) Maya: Huh what? Um nothing it’s just a poem I was writing. (Maya looks at Cam) Tori: Oh yeah that’s right you and Campbell Saunders! How did it go last night? Maya: Cam asked me out! Tori: OMG! I knew Campbell liked you! Maya: But we haven’t gone on a date yet. Tori: What are you waiting for? Its Campbell Saunders the really cute Hockey Star! (Maya and Tori look at Cam and then turn back to each other and they laugh) Maya: What do you think Tristan? Tristan: Girl! You better go get Cam as fast you can! (They laugh and Cam looks back at them) Opening Sequence Sub Plot: Tristan (Tristan is walking down the hallway and Trent pulls him into a empty class room.) Tristan: What the hell do you want? Trent: You need to leave my damn sister alone! You've already curated her with your gayness! Tristan: Excuse me? What did I do with my gayness! Go fuck yourself! Trent: '''Strong words coming from a faggot! '''Tristan: '''Oh so scary calling me names. Honey I've been dealing with this shit all my life! Your not gonna hurt me so get the fuck over it! '''Trent: Really? I'm on the hockey team i can get my team meats to turn you into mash potatoes! Tristan: Really? My damn bro.... (Tristan stops because he remembers he promised Owen not to tell anyone.) Trent: You have a brother on the team? Tristan: oh fuck it! Yeah, Owen! You know him! Trent:'''That guy? He's the most homophobic guy I've ever meat we'll just see if he's your brother! (Trent walks away.) '''Third Plot: Dakota (Dakota walks into Degrassi and looks for Jon.) Dakota: You didn't tell anyone did you? Jon: Tell anyone what? Dakota: You know what.... Jon: no I don't, say it....Come on what is it? Dakota: '''That I'm....gay. '''Jon: Oh that I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I didn't you'll just have to wait and see. Dakota: You can't ruin my life like this! (Jon walks away laughing.) Main Plot: Maya and Cam (Katie in the school parking lot with Marisol and Maya walks up to them) Maya: Hey Katie! My very nice sweet beautiful big sister! Katie: What do you want Maya. Maya: Can you drive me to the mall later? It’s really important Katie: Why? Maya: '''Just wanna hang out with this guy. '''Katie: Wait a minute! do you have a date! with who! (Maya gets up to leave) Maya: Nevermind I’ll just take the bus their. Katie: Maya come on who is it? (Maya looks away from her) Katie: Ok I promise I won’t tell Mom and Dad! Maya: Campbell Saunders. Katie: '''Maya Hockey guys are nothing but players and when did you become a punk bunnie? '''Maya: You always make an assumption for someone you never even met! Katie: Trust me ok Hockey guys are bad news! Maya: Not every jock is a jerk! He’s very sweet I promise! If you met him you will see. Katie: Fine I’ll drive. Maya: But? Katie: I have to chaperone! Maya: Fine (Maya walks off) Sub Plot: Tristan (Tristan is chasing after Trent.) Tristan: Don't say anything! Trent: So Owen I heard you and gay boy are bro and bro. Owen: What? No! (Owen gives Tristan a dirty look) Tristan: Ugh fuck you Trent! (Tristan walks away mad.) Third Plot: Dakota (Dakota is walking down the hall then he has a flashback, back at his old school, Bardell, Dakota is walking down the hall by himself while people laugh and point at him.) Girl: '''Dakota's a fag! '''Boy: Fag boy! Girl: Butt licker! (The scene switches to Dakota at him looking at scissors ) Dakota: '''This is my only way out! (Dakota cuts his wrists. End of flashback.) '''Dakota: this can't happen again! Main Plot: Maya and Cam (Maya, Cam, and Katie walk out the movie theater) Maya: So Cam! how did you like the movie? Cam: '''Um it was great I guess, I liked the older brother character. (Katie walks up behind Cam) '''Katie: The player the one who used girls do you relate to him! Maya: Katie! Just ignore her Cam. Cam: No it’s just that he um. Maya: That he decided to change his life but he found out it was to late. (Cam similes) Cam: Exactly. Katie: So Cam are you a virgin? are you trying to have sex with Maya! Maya: Katie! Cam don’t answer that! Cam: Um Maya: Katie is that your boyfriend Drew kissing Bianca! (Katie turns around fast looking Maya grabs Cam’s arm and they run and Katie turns back around and sees that they ran and starts looking for them) Maya: Come on lets go in here! (Maya and Cam run inside a store) Maya: Sorry about Katie she has this thing about jocks. Cam: Its ok she’s just looking out for you she reminds me of my brother. Maya: So is your brother as annoying as Katie? (Cam laughs) Cam: Yeah pretty much! (Maya and Cam laugh) Maya: '''One time when I was like five Katie was playing truth or dare and she missed up every liquid in the fridge and she forced me to drink it and I puked all over the floor. '''Cam: Gross! (Maya and Cam laugh) Maya: '''So what about you do have any brother stories? '''Cam: Um me and my brother Justin when we used to play ground hockey and no matter how much I begged him he would always force me to play goalie and he would fire shot after shot at my face man did it hurt. (Maya and Cam laugh) Cam: Yeah um I really miss him. Maya: Well I guess the Hockey guys are kinda like your brothers now. Cam: Yeah I guess but can I tell you a secret though? Tonight's the most fun I had since I been at Degrassi. (Cam similes at Maya) Maya: I have a secret too I don’t like Hockey. (Cam and Maya laugh and Cam and Maya look into each other eyes and Maya goes in for a kiss but Cam turns his heads) Cam: Uh Katie’s probably worried we should probably go find her. (Cam walks out the store and Maya looks sad and walks out with him) Sub Plot: Tristan (Tristan walks into his house.) Owen: Why the hell did you tell Trent I was your brother? I told you never to tell anyone! Tristan:'''I'M SORRY! It's just....I wish you would stick up for me you know ‘’’Owen:’’’ No I don’t know Tris! (Owen walks away leaving Tristan crying and lonely) '''Third Plot: Dakota (Dakota sees Trent.) Dakota: Hey, Trent! Did Jonny tell you anything? Trent: What that you’re gay? Look dude I hate fags and I'm starting to hate them even more now that the school is filled with them and everywhere you go there’s one staring you down! Dakota: Don't tell anyone. Trent: Stay out of my way and well I'll think about not telling anyone got it? Dakota: Okay.... Main Plot: Maya and Cam (Tori is at Maya’s house) Maya: It was this awesome moment and then we locked eyes we leaned in! Tori: And then! Maya: And then nothing. Tori: What! their was no kiss what about the kiss! Maya: I don’t know what happen does my breathe snick? (Maya breathes in Tori’s face) Tori: Eel Um no. Maya: What if he doesn’t like me Tori! What should I do I like Cam a lot! Tori: He asked you out right! Maya: Yeah but I made the plans for it. Tori: And then Katie tagged along. Maya: '''Which was bad! '''Tori: '''Well that’s probably why he didn’t kiss you guys like to be in charge specially Hockey guys! Their like alpha male manly man! '''Maya: So your saying I made Cam feel unmanly. Tori: Well next time let Cam take the lead. Maya: I need to make sure there is a next time. (Someone’s knocks on the door and Katie opens the door) Katie: You have a guess Maya. (Cam walks in) Cam: '''Hey '''Tori: I’ll see you tomorrow Maya (Tori gets up to leave and she mouths to Maya I told you he likes you and Katie leaves the room) Cam: Ok look I’m sorry about not kissing you at the mall I didn’t want to make you think I didn’t like you I was nervous I never had a girlfriend before and I uh I really wanted to I just didn’t know. (Cam leans in and kisses Maya and then they look at each other and Maya similes) Category:Blog posts